Her Zachary
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: "For never was a story of more tragedy; than this of Cameron Ann Morgan and her Zachary." Everyone thought they knew 'Romeo and Juliet.' Everyone was wrong.
1. Trailer

Everybody thinks that they know the classic 'Romeo and Juliet'. Everybody was wrong.

**_Enter:_**

**Juliet, the damsel- in- distress: Cameron Ann Morgan, not so "damsel- in- distressy" but still is dealing with some major family issues.**

'I've organised a low level mission in Paris.'

'I don't WANT a low level mission, I don't WANT Paris, I WANT to be a spy! Don't you trust me?'

'Is that a rhetorical question?'

**Romeo, the lover with no one to love: Zachary Goode, it's not that he has no one to love – girls are throwing themselves at him, it's just his friends made some really bad decisions in relation to his love life.**

'Eva Alarvez was forced to date you by her friends, Anna Fetterman was a double agent using you for information and Courtney Bauer ended up dying 3 weeks after you started going out. You _sure_ know how to pick them Goode.'

'The problem is I didn't - you did.'

_**In a spy's world EVERYTHING is twisted:**_

**Day One: the meeting**

**Mission One: the meeting**

'Can I _please_ know your name Gallagher Girl?

'You can, but it won't necessarily be me giving it to you'

**Day Two: the marriage**

**Mission Two: the marriage**

'You two are going to be married.'

'What?'

'I don't understand.'

'No, seriously where are the hidden cam-'

'Are you certain you have the chosen the right profession?'

**Day Three: the murder**

**Mission Three: the murder.**

'He's dead.'

'How did you know?'

'Spy.'

**Day Four: the miraculous plan**

**Mission Four: the miraculous plan**

'Zach, do you love me?'

'What type of question is that? Of course I love you, would I be here if I didn't.'

'Then leave, go to Italy and don't come back, don't send messages, don't contact the FBI, the CIA, NSA, SHIELD, don't leave that country, don't listen to rumours that spread, and especially don't contact me, Mr Solomon, Grant -'

**Day Five: … let's just say it didn't turn out as it should.**

**Mission Five: … let's just say it's personal.**

'Ok then, what about-'

'I can guarantee you that the answer to almost every question will be "with you."'

~HZ~

"_For never was a story of more tragedy; _

_Than this of Cameron Ann Morgan_

_And _**_her _**_Zachary."_

* * *

><p>Hello again, yes I realise there are a lot of Romeo and Juliet styled fics. on here so I have posted a trailer. I also posted a trailer because I have always wanted to do a story with a trailer, but that is irrelevant. If you know or are currently writing any stories that you think is remotely similar, please tell me and I will read it. If it is similar I will, if you let me, continue, but if you don't then I will obey your wishes. If it is not similar (I have a plotline already), then I will go on.<p>

This may be slightly AU-ish. They are spies, as you have already gathered, but the exchange never took place.


	2. Act I scene i

_To Sushi: my writing pales in comparison to your own. This being said, if you don't update soon I will not hesitate to get you. I still have my toothpicks._

* * *

><p>'No way. No. Bloody. Way. This cannot be happening. This. Cannot. Be. Bloody. Happening!'<p>

That was the phrase that was repeatedly shouted by Cammie to her best friend and the 'bearer of bad news' Bex Baxter. The phrase that reverberated off every wall in the CIA office building, located somewhere in America.

The phrase that, no matter how many times Cammie screamed it, refused to be obeyed.

The reason for this outburst should be relatively simple to understand, but that didn't make it any easier to be accepted by Cammie. The reason was that Cammie's mother had decided to combine the annual reunion for the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute. Now this- in the eyes of a normal civilian- would seem perfectly fine, but if they were to know the true relationship that occurred, everything would be clearer. No, the tension was not between the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute.

It was rather between the CIA and the FBI.

It was a long standing feud that lasted more than the few years that they had worked there. It went back centuries- working in the organisation was more hereditary than anything else and if you were a normal civilian entering that business… Well, either option resulted in a lot more enemies. Cammie and all the girls in her year had promised not to fall into the same pattern as the other years, but a few drunken slurs, condescending jokes, misconstrued statements and rejections had ultimately pushed them on the same path.

Their friendships – broken.

Their communication – non-existent.

Their respect - … that was lost on the first day of the job.

'Saying the word "bloody" repeatedly and using a British accent is not going to convince me of anything Cammie. And even if it did I am not the person that you need to convince.' Bex smirked at the distressed friend in front of her. 'But I highly doubt that you will be able to change anything it scheduled for tomorrow and according to your mum it will be more economic.'

'Who cares about the bloody economy. We're spies for goodness sake, have they seen our pay-checks.'

'Okay,' said Bex taking a firm stance 'I know you were on an undercover mission in England for three months, and I know you just arrived back in the good ol' US of A three hours ago but if you do not drop the British accent and stop saying the word bloody I swear I'm going to bloody rip you limb from limb, got that.' Cammie was rooted in the spot mouth agape. 'Sorry it was getting bloody ridiculous.'

'Nah its fine,' said Cammie shaking her head 'I really needed that, to you know snap me out of the daze. So' started Cammie 'what else did she say?'

'It would be easier to do that since most Gallagher graduates are dating Blackthorne graduates-'

'That work in the same agency.'

'-and the Gallagher Academy's primary purpose is not really a secret around here it would be more simple and eco-'

'-nomic yeah, I get it. But honestly, no sane person in the CIA can stand the FBI agents.'

'There's Grant.'

**~HZ~**

It was one of the most strangest ideas that her mother had come up with. Combining the Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy reunions was certainly bizarre to say the least, the rivalry between the FBI and CIA was torturous enough- already destroying most relationships that had been built throughout the numerous years that the girls and boys spent in those schools. The fact that they would combine the two meant hell on earth for any girl who met a boy from the other school and vice versa. So, yes, this was one of the most strangest idea's that her mother had come up with (even stranger still is that the CIA and the FBI didn't have any arguments for the proposal).

The only person who didn't have any objections was Grant Newman. This being said, he did feel inclined to give some new, unsuspecting girl from the other agency a taste of his flirtatious, Grant- trademarked charms. He was the exception to any rule and unspoken oath between the two rival groups – that and he refused to limit himself to the restricted amount of fine, young ladies that worked in the CIA.

With a track record like his, people usually suspect there would be an even longer list of heart breaks.

They were all wrong.

He could boast none.

This is due to his amazing, incomprehensible ways of letting the girls go. The subtle ingenious plans he had were not limited in creativity or success – there was a large portion of girls that actually blamed themselves for the break up that occurred between the two. He could come crying one day saying that he was not good enough for her, that she should be with someone who was at her level, that she shouldn't drag herself down for him. Or there was the 'I know you're inevitably going to break up with me once you get bored, so I'm going to do it now before I get too attached.' There was the 'I'm going on a mission and might not return so I don't want you to wait for me' and the 'I don't want this relationship to affect our friendship because although it will hurt me to not be with you, it will _kill_ me if I can't call you my friend.'

Even the 'it is for the best' speech brought tears to the ladies eyes; along with promises to move on to other men (Grant was never able to say better, more deserving men without laughing).

The other section had other reasons.

**~HZ~**

Cammie had tried everything that she possibly could; the meeting with her CIA director had not gone as planned. The fact that she was his best employee was irrelevant; her disgust of those pigs could not get her out of the situation. He had, in short, told her that her mother's seniority and influence in the spy industry meant that his hands were tried behind his back. He could not object without causing unnecessary hassles and seeming like a sore thumb (that was constantly bitten). In fact, her meeting had made it worse; her mum was now alerted to the fact that she didn't want to go and was willing to try anything to get out of it – and that meant come hell or high water she would be attending the ball. The reunion. The torture.

Fine,' said Cammie, still seething 'I can handle the Gallagher graduates but if anyone gives my identity to any of the FBI Blackthorne b******* than I'm going to kick some serious butt.' Within a few hours word had spread about Cammie's promise and all knew to take her seriously – with the CIA's two top female agents vowing to destroy any individual that dares to even utter her name within a 200 metre radius of her positioning at the ball– it would be suicide to defy her.

The next day came all too quickly for Cammie, having just come from a mission her night was dedicated to writing a report, sadly leaving all her make-up, accessories, shoes AND dress in the all-to-capable hands of Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter. The one who decided that the best way to irritate the FBI girls is to outshine them, the FBI boys… to seduce them. Cammie was too tired to look at, let alone complain about the outfit chosen until 3 hours beforehand. Her mother's _generous_ donation of a credit card helping the frenzy that Cammie was eager to avoid. It however, helped Bex pick out the perfect dress.

Adding to that, Bex and Liz (both worked for the CIA along with Cammie) had taken the day off to prepare for the night's extravaganza. By the time Cammie had finished her extensive report on the illicit drug trafficking the South American nations were doing in England – under the noses of the officials – she was tired, grumpy, tired and not expecting Bex to be knocking on the door, dragging her and forcing her to endure all the different types of treatment known to man-kind. And she was tired. Lifeless and tired.

'Bex' she started exclaiming once she saw the dress. The red, strapless, utterly adorable dress. 'I cannot wear that! I don't want to go so why bother putting in the effort.'

'Tsk, Tsk Cammie. You are wearing this tonight, you will look stunning and Liz will do your hair no matter how uncomfortable you are.'

'What? That was not agreed to.'

'Damn, I was hoping to just slide it in.' in a louder and more intimidating tone she added 'Don't make me threaten you like Mace-' a deathly silence suddenly occurred. The mentioning of_ her_ name brought back unwanted memories, both thankful that Liz hadn't arrived because her exuberant attitude shouldn't be dampened because of_ her_.

'Fine' at long last Cammie replied, breaking the silence, 'just not too painful.'

'When aren't we?' Bex playfully retorted.

'That was the reaction I didn't want.' And Cammie, accepting her fate, allowed Bex to attack her with makeup, using chemicals that weren't exactly legal in America let alone discovered by "scientists". When Liz arrived just half an hour later her hair was completed and the same process was done to Liz and finally Bex.

'Well, don't we look fine?' Cammie couldn't help but agree.

'We are travelling via limo right?' Liz squeaked, enjoying the feeling of being a princess.

'Of course. And what an entrance we will make.'

And although that was true, it was what happened after their entrance that was life-changing… or rather life ending.

**~HZ~**

Zachary Goode, spy-extraordinaire, the FBI finest was starting to regret not accepting the short routine mission the FBI offered. If he did he wouldn't be attending this ball.

If he did he wouldn't be in an irritating suit.

If he did he wouldn't be sitting in a limo, driving to the "unknown" location, next to Grant.

If he did he wouldn't be hounded by aforementioned guy about his love life. Or lack of it.

'So… how many chicks are you going to get. 1… 100.'

'Grant eww, I am not like that. What type of guy do you think I am? Anyway, I know how to pick up ladies, I actually have good taste.'

'I was kidding, there will only be 79 ladies there anywhere so that would be impossible. As for you taste…' Zach raised his eyebrows daring Grant to finish that sentence. He did. 'Eva Alarvez was forced to date you by her friends, Anna Fetterman was a double agent using you for information and Courtney Bauer ended up dying 3 weeks after you started going out. You _sure_ know how to pick them Goode.'

'The problem is I didn't, you did.'

'Details.' Said Grant, waving his hand as if that would be able to brush that fact away. 'That is irrelevant, what is important is that the best you did was get 3 dates.'

'Every single girl believed that I was the reason that their relationship with you ended. Some hated me. I still have bruises and rather hurtful voicemail messages to prove it.'

One of the main reasons why Grant was successful in the ladies department is that he was able to let them down gently – sometimes involving the help of some of his best friends. With Jonas in the CIA and Zach in the FBI there was always an excuse close by. Because the one thing that the women seemed to like more than Grant was his "caring" heart, the fact that he would leave his girlfriend in an instant because his best friend had a crush on the same woman and he didn't want a strain on the close friendship that they had. This inevitably lead to the girl's dating said best friend to "comfort" them and fix the friendship they broke. This couldn't be used lightly as to gain suspicion and had to be planned to perfection – it would be difficult convincing the girl of that reasoning if the man was already dating someone.

But not all girls accepted it so kindly as Zach and Jonas found out.

'Woo violent voicemail. You must have been terrified.'

'Some of it was from you, my advice is don't get wasted after a breakup-' Grant was going to interrupt but Zach rose his hand, silencing him '-even if you broke it off yourself because you were bored or they were too clingy. You are_** so**_ lucky I got the messages and not those girls.' Grant was going to object but once put him off it. He simply nodded and kept silent. Had it been anyone else Zach would have been calm, but as it was Grant… he was definitely suspicious.

'What do you want Grant?'

'Nothing.' Grant sounded appalled to say the least. 'What are you implying Goode, that I only act in a nice manner want I want something. Is that what you expect?' Hurt and pain were written across all his features.

'Grant.' The tone Zach used told Grant that he wasn't buying any of the façade, and so Grant quickly dropped it.

'Zach my man, I want to hook up with some lovely FBI females.'

'And…'

'Your help may be required.'

'What about the NSA or some part time MI9 employee's. Why do you need to pick on the FBI ladies.' Grant looked like a little kid on Christmas morning; his face was almost glowing in delight. Zach immediately knew his mistake but it was too late, plans were already forming in the brain of the playboy.

'Zach, you're a genius. I totally forgot that those agencies exist, and just imagine those cute little British accents, just saying my name over and over.' Grant just drifted off into a daze, his million dollar smile evident on his face.

'You're thinking about your "British Bombshell" aren't you?' said Zach accusingly.

'What? No. Pfft, what gives you that idea.' Grant was sputtering out words and he didn't know if they made sense.

'You were whispering her name.'

'Damn.' Cursed Grant, knowing that it was probably true and if it wasn't… well he already gave the game away.

'So wait, why have you gotten every girl in the CIA except her?'

'A) I have not "gotten" every girl in the CIA as you so eloquently put it. B) I had a plan and C) it was Jonas' fault.'

'Who? The nerd? What on earth could he have possibly done to put you in the bad books of Bex "British Bombshell" Baxter.' (Alliteration right there.)

'It's a long story.' Sighed Grant.

'We have 23.47 minutes until we arrive at the location. Shoot.'

'Well, you know Macey, the vice-president's daughter. Of course you do, she works for the FBI and you've done like 3 missions with her. Which reminds me-has she broken up with Preston because if she ever needs a shoul-'

'Grant, stop rambling I need details and now.'

'Fine, well there is a lady in the CIA called Liz Sutton, one of her "now" ex-best friends. She had a crush on Preston, but she couldn't tell anyone because he was her best friend's boyfriend when they were…you know best friends. It started long before Macey ever told her friends that they were dating and it's hard losing your first crush, so she avoided him like the plague whenever they met. For her, the crush never left and so she wanted to distract herself and so logically she turned to moi. Being the gentleman I am, I couldn't refuse her and so we dated for a while.'

'So how is this Jonas' fault?'

'I'm getting there. Well anyway, Jonas had a major crush on Liz, some sort of nerdy attraction thing. So he asked me if I could do the routine "my best friend like's you so we need to break up…it would help his broken heart if you dated him… he's a good guy" whatever. I must have gotten rusty or something because 2 weeks later she arrives at my apartment and says it's not working. I wanted details because _**no **_lady dumps the Newman and I got them. I still asked her if she would date Jonas but she declined.'

'So wait, why does Bex hate you.'

'Patience my good man. The twist of fate is that the day I announced that I'm back on the market Bex walks into a room with Liz crying in it. She blamed me and now hates me… the truth is that Liz had been working on a cure for cancer and got really close. She found a rat that had it and dedicated a lot of her time trying to cure the rat without the use of harmful radiation. The day I announced it the rat died. She was heartbroken and Bex still thinks it was me who did that.'

'So the ladies' man is having lady troubles, I'm loving the irony.' Zach laughed

'Shut up,' Grant mumbled, punching Zach in the arm.

'So how is this Jonas' fault exactly?'

'Had he seduced her earlier she would never have turned to me and then all that crap would not have happened. The funny thing is though I didn't tell Jonas she said no so he…'

'He didn't.'

'Oh he did. Which was bad because Cammie got suspicious and I needed to prove my innocence.'

'Wait, who is Cammie?' Confusion was written across Zach's facial expression and Grant's face when deadly serious.

'Cammie is like my dear little sister, you can screw up the life of any single person in that room, but you dare touch a hair on her precious little head I will kill you.'

'Grant, chill. I don't even know what she looks like so how am I supposed to purposely ruin her life.'

'She looks like… damn, don't worry dude. I'm not allowed to tell you or any other FBI agent what she looks like. Just… don't go after any good looking one's.'

'Wow Grant, you _really_ know how to narrow it down.' Replied Zach sarcastically. The limo had stopped by then and Grant started to get out of the car, but a thought made him pause and turn his head around.

'Actually, go for the most attractive lady you can see. The Chameleon definitely knows how to blend.' They both then proceeded to get out of the car, before Zach said

'So her codename is the Chameleon, nice. Any other top secret information that you can't give me.' Grant, realising his mistake attempted to walk faster, to distance himself from his best friend. 'Isn't she the top CIA agent, you know I'm gonna like meeting her.'

'Just go follow Tiny-'

'Tina.'

'-around like a love-struck puppy.'

'Hey' started Zach slightly offended 'I am a remorseful cute puppy. Love struck is too clingy. And I don't love her, I just want her to accept my apology and will continue to gaze lost and love-struck in her direction- if need be - until she realises that it would be easier to accept my apology and be my friend.' Grant stopped walking and looked at Zach.

'You're joking right?'

'Of course.' Zach looked shocked, the mask staying firm. 'I wouldn't do something like that.'

'Good, because if you weren't kidding I'd give you another lesson on the fine art of womanising.' Zach immediately went 5 shades whiter.

'I, under no circumstances, will endure that again. You can't make me.'

'What makes you think I want too?' Zach ran up to Grant and ruffled up his hair laughing. Grant muttered insults and attempted to neaten it. Both had no clue that today would mark a change in their lives. A deadly change.

**~HZ~**

The fact that it was at the Gallagher Academy didn't shock him, he had already hacked the Gallagher Academy's files. Zach's plan was to immediately look around the room for Tina, but the moment he got there his eyes were attracted to one thing only. The angel that disguised herself in a cute red strapless dress. Zach, never being one who would shy away from what he wanted, almost robotically walked up to the lady and surprisingly didn't smirk. He simply bowed gracefully and took her hand in his, brushing his lips lightly against her knuckles. She looked away bashfully and Zach couldn't help but notice that red was definitely her colour… then again he was starting to think that all colours would suit her.

'It's an honour to meet such a stunning young lady. May I have the privilege of knowing your name and possibly a dance? It would be such a gift.' She looked at him flustered. Then she smiled widely and replied.

'No.' He simply smirked, something Cammie wasn't expecting. She planned to go along with him before crushing his pride and arrogance... but she was pretty sure when that occurs people don't smirk.

'It was worth a shot though.' Cammie was shocked at the sudden change of character and a thought of just how many masks this man owns fluttered through her head. Zach who had sworn to attempt acting in a gentleman manner muttered to himself 'and they told us there was a purpose in learning good manners.' Cammie looked at him quizzically.

'They have a culture and assimilation's class in Blackthorne?'

'What? No. It was "be a gentleman" and that's it.' He tilted his head at her 'you had one here Gallagher Girl? And I thought the curriculum was tough.' Cammie was amused to say the least.

'Gallagher Girl? Original.'

'What? You refuse to give me your name and I do have to refer to you by something… and as you attended Gallagher Academy I thought that Gallagher Girl would be suitable.'

'What makes you think I was a Gallagher student? I could simply be someone's date, or an enemy agent in disguise or even a Blackthorne grad. who had major surgery.' Zach continued to smirk, something that was irritating Cammie.

'Okay, firstly, they had a DNA sample to make sure there were no imposters. Secondly, no dates allowed – unless they are from the opposing school. And lastly _Gallagher Girl_ I know every Blackthorne guy and you' he scanned her with his eyes 'are certainly not one of them.'

'Fine Blackthorne Boy -' Zach just raised his eyebrows 'but as irritating as that nickname is, you still won't find out my name.'

'Oh we'll see.' And with that, he simply walked away.

* * *

><p>Hello y'all. I believe thanks are due, so <strong>'A Runner At Heart'<strong> and '**topXsecret'** thank you for your reviews; I must admit I did squeal after reading them. And to all of you who didn't flame my writing I thank you too. It is nice to know that my writing didn't deserve the wrath of its readers (if there were other readers).

I did leave a month in case there were any complaints, but thankfully there were none. So that means more updates will come (don't you wish you flamed now?)

PS. I don't own Gallagher Girls or the incredible mind that is Ally Carter.


	3. Act I scene ii

'_Fine Blackthorne Boy -' Zach just raised his eyebrows 'but as irritating as that nickname is, you still won't find out my name.'_

'_Oh we'll see.' And with that, he simply walked away._

* * *

><p>Zach had no idea where he was walking, he just wanted his exit to be dramatic – and judging from her facial expressions reflected on Mick's wine glass it most certainly was. Grant was the person he immediately sought out, because he knew that she didn't work for the FBI and he was hoping that she wasn't a CIA operative. But knowing his luck she probably was… or she worked for the pathetic ASIO in Australia. Zach shook his head laughing-when Tina told him one of the Gallagher graduates rejected the FBI,<strong> THE FBI,<strong> for ASIO- he couldn't believe it. Now, seeing the rivalry firsthand, he was beginning to think it was Gallagher's greatest genius. _Well_, he thought, _they would have been had they rejected the CIA… the FBI however…_ a laugh threatened to erupt and in an attempt to cover it he bit his lip.

'Grant! There you are…' taking a look at who Grant was talking to, a smirk formed on Zach's face. 'Hope I wasn't interrupting something.' The irritated look on Grant's face and the blushing lady who mumbled a response and walked away was a clear indication to Zach that he had indeed interrupted something special.

'Thanks man, and I was so close to scoring a number too.'

'I'm sorry, but what the hell are you doing flirting with her when you're interested in Bex?' Zach felt like chiding him like a child.

'I actually had a chance with her, unlike Bex.' Zach's curiosity got the better of him. Years of hearing about the wonderful Bex Baxter and never meeting her had taken its toll.

'I want to meet her.' Grant was dumbfounded.

'You can't. No. She's CIA; you hate each other's guts.' Zach's non-amused face told Grant that he wasn't messing. 'Fine' he murmured dragging to her where an Egyptian goddess was speaking to a petite girl with a soft Southern accent. Clearing his throat Grant got the attention of both women. 'Zach, this is Elizabeth Sutton affectionately known as Liz' he took a deep breath before going on '… and this is Bex.' Both looked suspiciously at Zach, but he was only staring at Rebecca Baxter.

'So Bex, would you care to dance?' Seeing the sincerity in his eyes and the pale while colour that Grant had turned, it would have been impossible for Bex to refuse.

**~HZ~**

'What did you say your name was?' Bex inquired, taking more time to talk to the man in front of her.

'Just call me Blackthorne Boy.' With that he smiled, a mysterious smile that led Bex to the conclusion that there was a story behind the name, one that she intended to find out – but not before Zach inquired about her relationship with Grant. It was not subtle but it got him answers.

'I know Grant likes me and all, but the amount of ladies he's dated is bloody ridiculous. I am not going to be some summer fling with that boy and he better understand that.'

'But he thinks you're not interested. His drowning his sorrows in the love of others. Only you can pull Grant… is such a great guy, don't you think.' Bex was confused at the turn of conversation until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Grant's forced smile told her everything she needed to know.

'Hi, I was wondering if I could take Bex away from you? It will be short I promise.' The look on Grant's face showed that he never intended to keep that promise.

'Sure, see ya Bex.'

'Bye Blackthorne Boy.' She winked flirtatiously, the pair internally laughing at Grant's reaction. But as the two danced away, Zach looked at the lady left for him. And lo and behold – it was Gallagher Girl. Wasting no time to sweep her in his arms they began to gracefully dance across the ballroom floor. It was silent until Cammie let out the question that had been bothering her for what seemed like an eternity.

'What was that all about?'

'Oh nothing.' Zach smirked and continued 'I see you just couldn't stay away from me though. Disliked the fact I was with other ladies. Huh?'

'Dream on Blackthorne Boy, Grant couldn't wait to get his hands on Bex.'

'Yep, that's Grant' Zach chuckled 'can get every lady he wants except the one he really wants.'

'Hasn't gotten me, no one has.' Cammie didn't know why she wanted to tell him that but he didn't seem to read into it.

'Why doesn't she go out with him?' Zach looked away from Cammie to look for the couple and for a fleeting instant a pang of jealousy flooded her. 'Judging from their expressions they are clearly in love with each other.'

'Yeah, they are.' Cammie couldn't resist the sigh that escaped her mouth. And it didn't go unnoticed by Zach. Within a few seconds he had swept her into an isolated, overlooked part of the room.

'Hey, are you okay?' The softness of his voice and the concern etched in his face melted her heart for a brief second. Then it froze.

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' And with that Zach's mask was up too.

'I heard the sigh, sorry for being human.' With that, they both drifted off into silence, watching the people that were dancing without the slightest notion that they were being spied upon.

'Ahh, humanity. A spy's greatest asset and most blatant weakness.' Cammie expected a witty reply but when she looked up at Zach she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before the cold emotionless green replaced them.

'Really, I thought that was love.' Cammie, curious to know who had sparked that reaction looked where he last glanced.

But all she saw was Tina.

Eager to change the conversation topic Zach looked at Cammie, she could feel his gaze and he enjoyed watching her squirm underneath his scrutiny.

'What agency do you work for? It's clearly not the best but there is no need to be ashamed of MI9, the NSA, SHIELD, or even…' Zach accidentally let a laugh through, he attempted to cover it up by clearing his throat but Cammie heard it '… ASIO. I hear Australia is great this time of year.'

'Don't worry I do work for the best. And I'm the best of the best.' Zach cocked his head and responded.

'No you don't, because I work for the best.'

'Really, I've never seen you in the CIA complex.' Zach stopped when he realised what he was doing – flirting with the enemy.

'That's because I work for the FBI.'

Then an eerie silence fell on them both. The tension was thick and within moments and without a backwards glance both walked away, trying to get their head out of the daze only the other could induce.

**~HZ~**

He crept up from behind her when Jonas walked away. Although she was the CIA's top agent she rarely had company, every male in the CIA knew her reaction if they were to "hit on her" and no male in the FBI would dare approach her. Except Zach. He had come to the conclusion that he didn't care where she worked. He saw the dazzling smile she gave Jonas and knew at that instant all he wanted was her. 'Can I please know your name Gallagher Girl?'

'You can – but it won't necessarily be me giving it to you.' She had turned around by that stage, smiling at him, but a different smile than the one she gave Jonas. It was_ his_ smile.

'Oh, do I sense a challenge.' Cammie attempted to look only vaguely interested - the Blackthorne Boy was more interesting and mysterious than anyone she had met so far and she wanted to get to the bottom of him - to know all his secrets, fears. She didn't know when the feeling started but she knew that it wouldn't end anytime soon. 'If I find out your name- without asking any girls that attended Gallagher - or seducing them- then you owe me a dance.' Cammie almost laughed.

'That would be impossible, no one in the CIA will reveal my identity, and no FBI workers know it.'

'I'll find out.' Zach's smirk seemed mocking, taunting, irresistible.

'How?'

'Spy.' Said Zach, pointing to himself. 'So, is it a deal?'

'You're on.' Replied Cammie, shaking the hand that he had put out, and with lightning speed Zach lifted up her hands and once more kissed her knuckles.

'I look forward to the moment.' And with that he disappeared into the crowd. Cammie let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and attempted to mingle with some people in the crowds, subconsciously looking for the man with the piercing green gaze.

She never was able to find him, and feeling alone in the room filled with people, she slipped unnoticed up the grand stair way and stood watching the crowd that were celebrating their annual reunion. Because surviving a year is a feat in itself with her profession.

Her eyes were magnetically drawn to his figure and Cammie couldn't help but stare at the Blackthorne Boy as he walked up calmly to other men she had never spoken to before (except Grant) and act like they were best friends (they probably were).

Tina walked up to her without Cammie's knowledge and started talking.

'I don't advise a relationship with him.' Cammie jumped up shocked to hear her voice.

'Oh hi Tina,' started Cammie, eager to avoid that conversation 'you startled me for a second, you're improving. So how's the FBI?'

'Don't try and navigate out of the conversation Cam, I care about you too much to not warn you. He may be a good man, but the pain is so much worse.'

'Tina, you don't need to warn me about him, I don't even know his name.' pausing for a second she continued. 'Actually Tina, what is his name?'

'You don't want to know. It starts off with his name, then personality, charm before you know it you're hooked.' Tina looked like she was in pain, unshed tears threatening to fall. They both looked towards the crowd seeing him so cheerful and happy. 'Don't do it Cam, he'll hurt you, like he hurt us all.'

'All? Who's all?' By the time Cammie had looked back Tina was gone. 'Yep, she's definitely improving.' Cammie murmured to herself.

**~HZ~**

She approached him this time; her curiosity was piqued and it would never settle until she knew everything. A small part of her thought that the curiosity would never cease and another part of her brain thought that it wasn't necessarily curiosity that drew her towards him, but something bigger. Something much, much bigger.

'Are you still searching for my name. Give up – all attempts will be futile.' Zach turned around, smirking – ignoring the colleague that he was talking to before Cammie interrupted the conversation.

'Are you afraid Gallagher Girl? Scared I'm getting too close for comfort and so you have decided to distract me from my task. Or is it that you couldn't handle being away from me? Such tragedy should not befall such women of grace as yourself.' She wasn't sure if he was serious or mocking her. Whether it was rhetorical questioning or he honestly wanted an answer.

'The night is almost through, and you are nowhere near the truth. Give up Blackthorne Boy, that's my advice.' Silence then followed; the conversation had ended but neither of them wanted to leave. Soon they would have a reason to stay.

'Ahh, Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode – my two best apprentices' Joseph Solomon had approached the pair from behind and startled them – not that it was visible in their expressions.

'Cameron Morgan aye,' the smirk on Zach's face evidence enough that he was enjoying this more than he should. The way his face lit up at the mentioning of her name almost made Cammie blush. 'It is such a pleasure to meet you. I have an offer you can't refuse.'

'Hi Mr Solomon.' She spoke through gritted teeth and forced a smile that was obvious to even a normal human that she did not mean it.

'Why the formalities, it's just Joe. Why, I haven't seen you Miss Morgan since you graduated from my Cove-Ops class. One of my most promising students.'

'And how did you meet Zachary, Joe?'

'An FBI training exercise actually' Zach responded 'the top agents were teaching the new recruits. I was lucky enough to have Joe Solomon as my advisor.'

'I remember that well.' Solomon glanced at Cammie 'he'd give you a real run for your money Cameron.'

'Excuse me' said Zach offended 'I would have taken it without her realising and replaced it with fakes. Then I would have chased her to entertain myself.'

'You're still as arrogant as always. It may be true but you're still so arrogant and that may be your downfall. Oh, Cameron' he started, turning to that half of the pair 'Rachel is looking for you – something about Paris.' He ended it dubiously; unsure whether that was what Cammie want to hear. Judging from her paled expression it wasn't and with that Solomon walked away, meeting with other past pupils, leaving the pair alone.

'So Miss Morgan, I believe that a dance is due.' Cammie pressed her lips together, ignoring the urge to kill Solomon.

'Sure.' She extended her hand and waited expectantly wanting to get this over with, but Zach had other ideas. Smirking he responded.

'Just not here.'

**~HZ~**

Covering her eyes was pointless; she attended the school for goodness knows how long and every trick he did in order to disorientate her didn't work. And even if it had worked, the cold breeze that hit her once she walked outside would have alerted her that she was in the courtyard next to the grand hall. Goosebumps immediately grew on her exposed arms and she shivered slightly at the large temperature drop. Zach, who noticed the shivering from behind her, immediately rubbed her arms with his hands, sending both warmth and electricity down her arm. The faint music from the grand hall floated towards the couple and in an instant Zach went from behind Cammie to in front of her.

'Gallagher Girl, may I have this dance?' She laughed cutely and accepted. Within moments they were sweeping across the floor, the music was forgotten both were solely enchanted by the other. The dancing that began so intensely slowed down dramatically. They did not want to focus on the complicated steps of the dance, but wanted to dedicate their energy to each other. None of them attempted to hide their budding attraction, because that would take away energy _from_ the one attracting them.

'So Gallagher Girl, Miss Morgan, Cammie, Cam, Camster, Code name?' He was attempting a conversation – because the thing he was beginning to enjoy more than looking at her was hearing her voice. That and he wanted to know more about the beautiful woman in his arms.

'Chameleon.'

'I can't imagine why?' Zach honestly looked confused 'You stood out to me; one of the most beautiful women there.'

'Only one of them?'

'There were a few that I still haven't decided upon.' Cammie playfully smacked his chest.

'If that was supposed to offend me it didn't work. I _am_ the Chameleon; I blend in every environment, remain unnoticed by all.'

'Oh damn.' The realisation that she was the Chameleon finally hit him. 'You're the Chameleon. I swore I wouldn't go near you.' Cammie looked at him confused and Zach, seeing that look proceeded to explain what happened. 'Grant – the idiot – was telling me why Bex hated him so much.'

'He does realise that she doesn't hate him, she just wants him to prove that he can last in a relationship for longer than a month.'

'I know that, he doesn't – and he refuses to listen. He thinks that it was about the "Liz" incident; that is what he was actually explaining to me and he mentioned you. I didn't know of you as 'Cammie,' only the 'Chameleon' and so I asked about you.'

'And?'

'He went deadly serious and threatened my life if I so much as touch a hair on your head.'

'You've done a lot more than that.' Cammie looked at him smiling. 'Do you fear for your life?'

'Oh definitely.' And now the important question; Cammie kept the smile strong – not wanting to alert Zach of the nervousness that she had.

'Do you regret it?' Zach paused, as if pondering the answer. Cammie's breath caught in her throat and reminded her once more that although she was a spy –an elite spy- she was also a woman, one who feared rejection so much so that she rejected every man that crossed her path. Every man except one. Him.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear lobe as he responded. Cammie just knew he wasn't smirking, he was serious and that added to the moment. A fleeting thought of running passed through her head; to leave him and blend in with the crowd still in the grand hall. The thought of being the Chameleon once more was very tempting, but the idea was quickly banished. If she wanted to run she couldn't – his arms were wrapped around her. If she wanted to leave him she couldn't – his scent was affecting her brain patterns, his touch was torturing her, but she craved its feeling. And his response – that was another reason to stay.

'Never.' He pulled back and looked her in the eye and refused to look away. She was so enchanting whether she knew it or not. He was captured by her wit, beauty, humour, skill. He was captured by her, all of her. And she could say the same thing. Neither attempted to break the moment by talking or looking away – the other was all they needed and they weren't letting go any time soon.

The approaching footsteps knocked them out of their reverie; Cammie turned around and straightened her clothing subconsciously before looking at the intruder: Bex.

'Cam, what the hell are you doing out here.' Cammie opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Bex. 'Never mind, there is probably a hidden passageway somewhere here. Anyway, we need to go now!'

'What now Bex? I was just beginning to enjoy the night, and I am not tired- a few hours tops, then I'll be sleeping like a baby.' Cammie just wanted more time with Zach; she knew that the time they could possibly have together was dwindling away with the conversation between her and Bex. The two rivalling agencies would never approve of communication with the enemy- conflicting loyalties a major 'no' in the business. They would never speak to each other again and she did not want it to end because she had a stupid curfew.

'Cammie,' Bex whined 'the faster we are in there, the faster we sleep. That means the less we'll have to see _her_.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Still a couple of minutes won't harm anyone. I just want to do a few things.' Like be held in Zach's arm, feel his breath on her neck, smell the distinct smell that was utterly Zach.

'Cam, do you _want_ a replay of graduation night?'With that logic, Cammie couldn't back down. She had forgotten their last encounter and all that followed - everything suddenly seemed so small with that fact.

'I'll be up in a minute, just let me say bye.' Bex looked at Cammie confused but still walked away. When Cammie had turned around however, Zach was gone. She wandered silently along the outskirts of the courtyard until a strong pair of hands pulled her against his firm body.

'You have to go.' It was a statement more than a question, the disappointment shown on his face.

'Yeah,' Cammie drawled, in an attempt to prolong their time together.

'You still owe me a dance you know? This was never finished.' Cammie smiled, she smiled his smile, and agreed. And with the lightest of pecks on his cheek she silently left to go upstairs to the dorms. The benefit of the Gallagher Academy hosting the reunion in the middle of summer is that, while the guys had to go back to a hotel or possibly their own home, the girls –thanks to the ingenious thinking of Mrs Morgan- were allowed to (another word for forced) to sleep in their old dorms, in their old beds, with their old roommates. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Zach spent the rest of his time talking to FBI workers, treating the CIA Blackthorne grad's with an artificial sense of civility and just blatantly ignoring any woman that he didn't know. Eagerly awaiting the time that he would meet up with Cammie.

With_ his_ Gallagher Girl.

* * *

><p>*avoids eye contact.* Sorry. I major in procrastination- this was my practical. Yeah, hopefully the fluffiness of it made it all better (next chapter is much more sweeter though so watch this space;) ) I am so sorry. Really sorry.<p> 


	4. Act I scene iii

_Zach spent the rest of his time talking to FBI workers, treating the CIA Blackthorne grad's with an artificial sense of civility and just blatantly ignoring any woman that he didn't know. Eagerly awaiting the time that he would meet up with Cammie._

_With his Gallagher Girl._

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father refuse thy name. But if thy will not be sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet<em>.' Cammie quoted her favourite tragedy while gazing dreamily out her window, looking upward to the clear starry night, the moonlight illuminating everything it touches, making everything so much more beautiful.

'Oh Juliet,' started Bex, throwing a well-aimed pillow at Cammie, pulling her out of her reverie. 'Some of us want to get our beauty sleep -'

'Well you definitely need it' mumbled Macey, rolling over so she wouldn't have to look at the people who left her to fend for herself in the spy industry. The people who abandoned her, betrayed her. The people who hurt her more than any enemy agent could. Those people didn't see it that way and while Cammie and Bex had progressed and accepted it, every time Macey or Bex would start to argue a small wound in little Lizzie's heart would re-open, hurt and pain flowing freely from the gash. She quivered and pulled herself deeper into the blankets that – while it covered her body- could never completely cover the open scar inside of her. Although she may work in the spy industry, there are some things that her job could never protect her from – it instead initiated the problem. Cammie and Bex both saw Liz shake but as Bex was already in bed, resting on the pillow that Cammie had just returned, Cammie was the one who walked up to Liz's bed and place a comforting hand on where she assumed was Liz's shoulder.

'..Just get changed and go to bed.' Bex finished, and Cammie did start moving towards the bathroom to get changed, but someone clearing their throat stopped her in her tracks. 'The window. Do you _want_ us to get a cold?' Bex just smirked while Cammie closed the window and drew the curtains. But after just taking three steps a soft ping was heard at the window.

'Stupid bird' muttered Macey to herself.

'I think you're the only thing that's stupid if you thought that was a bird. The ping was clearly a rock, its pitch was too low to be the beak of a bird, anyway, it didn't squawk, that would have been inevitable if it was a bird.' Said Bex, honestly not caring if an argument was to erupt between the pair.

'Maybe it was a bird-shaped rock, to divert suspicion from it being a rock.' Squeaked Liz, hoping that there would be peace, however uncomfortable it is.

'Of course you would agree with her' murmured Macey before spitting out in a larger voice. 'Honestly do you possess any amount of logic, who would be throwing rocks at 1:43 in morning?' Before Bex could have a chance to retort to that Liz asked Cammie to look through the window to see which option it was (because any other idea would not be accepted by any party).

Cammie did open the curtain to peak outside, but although it was open a crack, she was met piercing green eyes and a smirk that would leave most normal women weak in the knees. But as soon as she saw the man, he disappeared. Cammie gasped in shock, and let go of the curtain to cover her mouth. Her roommates stared at her, confused.

'H... How many levels high are we?'

'Seven, the same that it always has been.' Cammie nodded her head weakly as she backed towards the door slowly, still staring at the window shocked.

'Excuse me, I need to go… do something.' With that Cammie sprinted out of the room.

'Who was right?' Asked Bex and she received a muffled 'neither' in reply.

'Is she acting weird or is just me?' Asked Macey, sitting up confused at Cammie's reaction.

'I was asking myself the same bloody question.' Macey looked at Bex who seemed to be mirroring her actions to the letter. Bex, who looked at Macey at the exact same time, broke into a smile that Macey easily reciprocated. But as soon as the bonding moment started, it was broken. Memories flooded back, hurtful words were replaying in their mind and –at the same moment- they both looked away and snuggled into their beds.

'G'night all.' Said Bex awkwardly, thinking that although they may be friendly (well non-murderous) tonight, that won't happen for a long, long time. The muffled response from Macey was evidence to Bex that she was thinking along the same lines. Soon they had drifted off into sleep, joining Liz in the sweet innocent world where their rivalry never existed.

While they slept however Cammie, well she was just starting her night.

**~HZ~**

'Blackthorne Boy, Zach. Where the hell are you, and what on earth are you thinking, climbing seven storeys to my bedroom window? And tapping on it of all things, what if it wasn't me that checked? Honestly…' by now Cammie was muttering to herself, irritated at the fact that she was outside in the freezing cold without a jacket looking for a mysterious man with a nasty habit of disappearing. She had by now walked to the near the west wing, where her room- along with many other's- were located. 'Zachary Goode, when I get my hands on you, i swear I'll…'

'_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear_!' He had swept in from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; his momentum helping him in lightly lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She took a deep breath in, surprised and slightly irritated that she didn't see him coming. But as the words poured out of his mouth and onto her sensitive skin at the side of her neck she couldn't repress the urge to lean against his tall, strong, warm frame and rest her head backwards onto his shoulder. Her eyes had fluttered closed before she knew it.

'Zachary Goode' Cammie breathed.

'Well, I'd prefer Romeo Montague but if you insist.' He smirked and Cammie just processed what he had just said.

'Were… were you listening to that?'

'It was directed towards me wasn't it?'

'What, no. What in the world gave you that notion?' Cammie stopped and turned to look at him before continuing 'after all, he dies and I don't think I'd want that to happen to anyone just for love…' In a softer voice 'even if he is as arrogant as you.'

'Love, who mentioned anything about love?' If possible, the smirk on his face had just gotten wider.

'Well if you're so desperate to be Romeo, one would assume you had fallen helplessly in love with me in just one glance.' Cammie countered, stealing his prized smirk.

'Hey, if you want to go into the details, Romeo went from one girl to another – he was just happy that Juliet was innocent enough to believe that it truly was love. After all, he got rejected by Rosaline and then moved onto Juli-'

'You sure know how to get a girl, don't you?' Cammie asked, irked at the implications of what he was saying, Tina's words flowing through her head. But, in an instant Zach had pulled her close to him and whispered huskily in her ear,

'Lucky for you, all the ladies I've dated were forced onto me by darling Mercutio.' Cammie had shivered at such contact, and that only made Zach's smirk wider.

'Mer... Mercutio?'

'Grant.' That was all the explanation that Cammie needed. Being his "younger sister" she knew the ins and outs of his plans.

'So you're "FBI friend"?' Zach's sheepish nod confirmed the answer to her question.

'Almost all didn't progress further than the first date though; the highest was three. Reason: Classified.' The latter was added as he could see the question forming on the lips of Cammie.

'Why?'

'Spy.' Zach, who had seemed to fall into a daze, had shaken himself out of it. The smirk that seemed permanently etched on his face was there and in full force. 'So, I believe that Juliet still owes me a dance?'

'You are keeping awake at 2 in the morning because of a dance?'

'Yepp and… wait, where is Tina's room?'

'We're right next to it why?'

'Because if Tina is still the Tina I know…' And as if it had been pre-arranged, Mozart softly floated down, from her open window to the couple below '…she cannot sleep without listening to classical music. So Miss Morgan,' Zach bowed before taking her hand in his, kissing it softly and winking slyly 'may I have this dance?'

'Oh, you may.'

And dance they did, forgetting about the hatred that they were supposed to have, but instead basking in the love that surrounded them. Whether it was minutes or hours neither were counting, afraid that if they did the inevitable end would come sooner than they wanted.

After a while, and after a lot of arguing Tina eventually turned off the music. The problem is that it was located near the window and so with lightning speed Zach pressed Cammie against the wall, his black tuxedo making them invisible to the lady above. Once Tina had left, she slowly began to push Zach and herself off the wall, meeting no resistance.

'Zach.' She was met with silence. She adjusted her head slightly and saw him gazing at the dark window which had previously been where Tina was standing. 'Zach!' This startled him out of whatever trance he was in, and knowing he'd been caught he just smiled sheepishly. 'What were you thinking about?'

'Your name.' The lie Cammie had to say was impressive. His pulse remained constant, there was no change in his breathing patterns, his eyes weren't dilated and his answer did catch her off guard so her senses were down.

'My name?'

'Yeah.' He responded as if it were the most normal thing to be thinking about it. 'Like has anyone ever noticed how your code name "Chameleon" can be shortened to a Cam sound, your name "Cameron" can be shortened to a Cam sound and your initials Cameron Ann Morgan is C.A.M. it's like it was ingrained to your DNA.' The dorkish grin on his face was adorable to say the least, but it was not the reason why Cammie was blushing.

'You know, you're the first person to notice that. You're the first guy to notice me.'

'That cannot be true.'

'Fine.' Cammie conceded 'but you're the first one to have his feelings reciprocated.' Cue the large blush that spreads over features, then the afterthought: 'does that mean you'll start calling me Cam or Cams or Camster or-'

'I prefer Gallagher Girl so much more.' And as he nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing her heavenly scent she had do agree with him.

'What about Tina… did she have a special name?'

'Tina? What does she have to do with this?'

'I've seen to wistful and heartbroken looks. I know there was history, and I am assuming it didn't end well.' Zach snorted.

'You can say that again.' The sarcasm has evident in his voice and immediately after an eerie silence surrounded them. The just stood there, slowly moving, drowning in their unsaid thoughts and emotions.

'Why did you guys break up?' Cammie whispered, afraid to break the reverie that had occurred between the two.

'I told you "spy."'

'Zach.' Cammie bit her lip and silently pleaded with him for the truth, looking him in the eye and imploring him to be honest with her.

'I'm serious Cammie, I went on a potentially suicidal mission and I was falsely declared killed. I didn't know that and five months later I arrived at Tina's home for a surprise visit and she started screaming and balling her eyes out. She lived 5 months believing her boyfriend for two years was deceased and now he was back from the dead.' Zach ran his hand through his hair and sighed before continuing; the memories giving him more pain than he expected. 'I had screwed up her life and she vowed to never date a guy again. She would remain single for the rest of her life…'

'… as the pain of heartbreak surmounted any pleasure she may receive.' Then it hit her. 'You're the reason why she swore to never date again. Oh my goodness – she must have really been in love with you.'

'We were only 20 you know, and to have the person who you assumed will always be there to…not hurts. You don't get what it feels like- to have still been in love with someone, with someone who was the only reason that you had the motivation to survive 5 months of torture and have them break you like that. What the North Koreans couldn't do in 5 months she did in 5 minutes.' Cammie was horrified, she had never known the entire story… then again she had never cared. She had found it strange that Tina was spontaneously trying to repair every friendship she had previously been in but Cammie had never attacked the friendship with the same enthusiasm; she just found out the bare minimum to satisfy her curiosity.

'Oh my goodness… I don't know what to say.'

'It's like… I'm over her, but I hated the way it ended; had it been the clichéd "it's not working" I would be fine but there are too many scars and loose ends. I just want to go back and do it all again, I just want to see her smile every time she sees me and not give me the look that makes me feel like I'm at her doorstep all those years ago. I wanted her never to forget me but… Gosh I never wanted it to be this way. ' Cammie didn't know what possessed her to cup his face and force him to look her in the eye.

'Stop beating yourself up for that. It was out of your control and if Tina can't face you anymore that is just a nasty consequence for her. Not that I can blame her; if I was in her situation I'd probably be like that too… but that's because you're worth so much to me.' Zach's piercing gaze made Cammie embarrassed, and averting her eyes she commented bitterly 'Just listen to me. I've known you for five hours and I'm already sounding like a love struck teenager.' Zach continued to stare, she could feel it and it was unnerving her. She looked everywhere but at him the passing moments multiplying the tension that was surrounding the pair.

'Cammie,' she heard his voice call her name hoarsely. Whether it was that fact that he didn't say "Gallagher Girl" or his tone of voice, she instinctively looked him in the eye. And once their eyes locked she couldn't look away. His fingers delicately caressing the contours of her face all the while he whispered 'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'

It seemed natural to kiss at that moment, the tension that was slowly building up between the two had reached a critical level and it needed to escape. Not they would have objected – their primal desires were receiving what they had wanted throughout the night.

'Give me my sin again' Zach mumbled against her lips, craving the effect she had on all his senses. He could barely bring himself to finish the line before kissing Cammie with a passion so high the lady did not know one could possess that amount. This being said, her hands were probably helping in the matter. They had immediately went to his hair, running her fingers through his soft, dark locks; every once in a while she would push him closer, yearning for more contact than what was already happening. One hand subconsciously went down to his chest, removing the restricting bow tie and unbuttoned his first buttons. He just grabbed her waist, holding it and constantly pulling it –and her- closer to him. After a while he slowly began to lift her up, making it more comfortable and easier for the pair to continue. Only when air became a necessity did they finally decide to separate. The passion that was so visible moments before was replaced with a euphoria and the realisation of what actually happened.

'Wow, that's one hell of a first' Cammie breathed. Zach looked at her quizzically.

'That was your first kiss?' Cammie nodded in affirmation. 'Well I don't just kiss any lovely lady, so I am assuming this is your first relationship too.' Cammie began to nod, until it sunk in. The fact hit her like a tonne of bricks, the memories like a flood.

'No, no we can't… this isn't… no.' She backed away slowly, the tidal wave building in strength.

'You never struck me as a one who would buckle under the pressure of rivalling agencies. We can totally do this- unless you're chicken. Or too afraid I'm too Goode for you.' Zach, who was chuckling through the talk suddenly became sombre seeing Cammie's devastated face. 'Cammie, do you actually want to with me?'

'No, we can't do this, I can't do this.' The tears by now were streaming down her face at the horrible memories from her childhood.

'Why Gallagher Girl? Why won't you give us a chance?' Concern, hurt, sadness and another emotion that Cammie couldn't quite place were visible in his voice and face. She leaned on the wall behind her for the strength that she knew she would never be able to find in herself. She closed her eyes, a large part of her hoping that he would give up, a small part hoped that he would fight for her against all the odds that stood in their way. Zach however never left her; he just came closer until there was less than a foot between their heads, less than a centimetre between the rest of their bodies. She then tilted her head back and rested it on the wall, showing Zach her face – her face with every emotion she was feeling clearly displayed on it. She showed herself at her most vulnerable state. She could feel his fingers slowly and carefully wipe every tear from her face. Even though they were off her face, his hand never left them; he slowly started to caress her face. She instinctively leaned her face on his hand yearning for more of his touch; he chuckled slightly at this before smirking.

'Gallagher Girl, Cammie we can work- this can work if you want it. Because I know I want it and I don't give up easily.'

That small part of her –her heart- was euphoric when she smelt his musky scent, felt his hot breath on her neck. Their proximity was destroying her logic and she was slowly starting to convince herself that he was right and they did have a chance at this.

That she could safely, finally, let herself be in a normal, stable, non-work/ undercover related relationship.

But then the memories came floating back, the look on her mother's face that scarred her innocent little heart.

'No we can't…' the tears came back in full force and defying the remaining sanity that she had, she buried her face into his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around waist and he rocked her slowly until she calmed down. The small piece of sanity also noted that although she knew him for only a few short hours she felt safer in his arms than anywhere else. 'My parents…' she mumbled incoherently into his shirt. He pulled back slightly and looked at her; not pressuring her into anything but him looking with his piercing gaze loosened her tongue. She took a deep breath and continued 'my parents were the CIA's finest, they were the ultimate team. One day they had an argument…it affected the mission…' Cammie's voice was starting to shake again, the flood of emotion hitting her hard 'he never returned.' She hoped that he would understand the rest, the fact that one of CIA's top agents still lives with the guilt, retired prematurely and can barely trust her daughter in a mission because she displays so many of her dad's qualities.

He did.

'Oh Gallagher Girl.'

'It's just… I don't want to be like them.'

'But you're forgetting one important detail.' She looked at him curiously; her breathing regulating and 4 different ways of wiping that irritating smirk off his face spontaneously appear inside her head. But if she wanted to act upon them was undecided because by then he had leaned forward and kissed her. She blinked a few times in surprise before her eyelids subconsciously fluttered closed. She found herself quickly melting into his embrace - the passion is what she found so shocking, it was as if he was pouring his emotions into the kiss, as if it would convince her that this would be the right decision for the both of them.

This being said, he was _very_ convincing.

She soon started putting forward her own "arguments" in the "discussion," refusing to let him to be the dominant one. All the worries that had previously made her doubtful were banished to the extremities of her imagination, which is locked up somewhere in the cold mountains of Siberia. The only thing that was currently on her mind is how to win. She manoeuvred her hands and wrapped them around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. One of the hands attempted to slide down his loosened collar and pull him towards her, and then all of a sudden she found her hands being pinned up against the wall, his body pressing against her. She wriggled to escape from his grasp, every movement sending sparks throughout their bodies, just the slightest touch feeding the addiction that had now taken over their lives. When Cammie felt that she could no longer go on without oxygen, she sadly found that she was left with too much of it. His warmth and presence was no longer felt. When she had opened her eyes, she was disappointed to note that he had already left, and that she was standing outside the Gallagher Academy alone. But the one thing she cherished was his departing words. The words that warmed her in the cold night when his body could not.

'I work for the FBI.'

* * *

><p>Wow. so, to everyone that has reviewed, i am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. This story is going on a temporary hiatus - and i mean temporary- i haven't given up on it but i am blaming extenuating circumstances (just 'cause i've always wanted to use that in a sentence)<p>

Anyways, i am so sorry. hope you enjoyed it's sugary sweetness though.

a.m.95


End file.
